Do What's Right
by WoWMotherFan45
Summary: A new boy has joined the Teen Titans. But a dangerous new enemy has followed him. Can the Titans defeat this enemy, or is he the one that they should be worried about? (Do What's Right: Operation Archangel has been released!)
1. Chapter 1 Escape

Chapter 1: Escape

In an island far from any coast there was a military compound that looked to be an ordinary hotel. Below was a prison with guards stationed at every corner. Deep in the bowels of the fortress, there was a single room holding its only prisoner, a boy. He looked to be no more than 14 years old.

The room was bare save a bed and a toilet. A hidden intercom sounded.

"Day 5475, happy birthday experiment 2-X." A male voice said void of emotion. The boy on the receiving end lay on the bed looking straight up at the ceiling.

A hidden door opened, a woman in a white lab coat came in. She had jet-black hair and a heart shaped face.

"Experiment 2-X, come with me." She turned around without looking up from her clipboard. Experiment 2-X got up from the bed without a sound. The hallway was metal and covered with cameras. Several guard patrols passed by staring at the experiment, who continued looking forward.

"Danyellah, has it really been 15 years? How long do I have to be here, I'm sick of it." The Experiment said crossing his arms.

Danyellah sighed, she turned back and gazed down at the boy. "You've been with us for a long time."

"But...We can't let you out for your own safety." The Experiment said, heavy with sarcasm.

"Well you understand already." She turned on her heels and kept walking, soon reaching a heavy metal door. "You know what to do." The Experiment nodded as doors opened on their own.

The room he entered had a single table with trays of needles, and other surgical equipment. The Experiment then looked baffled; he'd never seen anything like them. He turned to ask Danyellah about the sharp tools, but the door slammed before he got the chance.

Hearing footsteps he turned back around. "Ah, Experiment 2-X, would you please lie on the table." A middle aged man with white hair came in with several guards. The Experiment then took notice of the door that just closed as the last guard came in.

"Why? What do you plan to do with me?" The Experiment said not moving. The man started to look irritated.

"Your place isn't to ask 'why' it is to do as you're told!" He said signaling to guards. The guards came at the Experiment with tasers. But the Experiment was quick, he moved out the way of the first attacker, disarming the taser and turned it on another guard. Rolling out of the way of a tackle he elbowed the guard in the back of his neck, the guard went limp. The last one was more careful, the guard sent a jab but the Experiment caught it, twisting it to a submission hold taking his taser and zapping the guard unconscious.

"Well done, you are as good as we trained you to be." The scientist said walking up to him.

"But you still won't let me, go will you?" The Experiment said backing away.

"No, but I will tell you something," Said the scientist stopping at the table. "Your name." The Experiment looked completely dumbfounded.

"I know my name, Experiment 31..."

"No child your real name." The Experiment perked up at this new development. "Jace, your name is Jace." Jace smiled at hearing his name for the first time.

"Jace." He whispered to himself looking down at his white slippers. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? Why are you telling me this?" He asked looking up, but he didn't see the semi-kind eyes of the scientist, no he was more focused on the 20 or more guards coming in behind him.

"You're 15 now so it would only be right; now as I have said before, get on the table boy." The man whispered firmly.

"Fine..." Jace raised his hands. Jace ran as fast as he could to the men. He kicked the first man in the chest, bouncing of him he round house the man next to him. Landing on his feet he saw he was suddenly surrounded.

"Give up kid." One of the guards yelled. Unexpectedly the air started to look distorted. Pushing his hands towards the guards Jace grunted.

All of the guards looked to have been pushed by some invisible force. In a blink of an eye Jace tackled the professor. "How do I get out?"

"Fool, you will never leave this place." Jace looked around. Remembering the door the guards came in.

Punching the man, Jace searched the wall, trying to find a switch. A panel glowed red.

"Indistinguishable print."

Jace scratched his head. Looking to the men he jogged to the professor.

"Print...I wonder." Jace dragged him to the wall, putting the professor's hand on the panel.

"Print Confirmed" The door slid upward. Jace ran out the door into the metal hallway once more.

"The Experiment escaped! We need to get to the surgery room!" Jace heard the man down the hallway. Looking around to find a way out he saw a ventilation shaft. Jumping up, he pushed the vent open and jumped in.

The ventilation shaft was very dusty and made Jace's white cloths grey. The alarm had been triggered; the sound of the high-pitched squeal and the nervous guards running around was enough to distract Jace from his quest, but only for a second. Recklessly crawling over an opening he saw Danyellah. She was talking to a bald man in a blue suit.

"Unacceptable, absolutely unacceptable." He said shaking his head.

Danyellah looked furious. "Not to be rude, sir, but I think I've given enough to this project. He is out of control and the other one...well you've already got what you wanted with her." Danyellah turned; Jace was unable to see her face from his angle.

Jace couldn't help but feel confused. "There's another like me?" Jace whispered to himself.

"Well that may be, but your allegiance and your life, belongs to us! I will search for the boy myself. I know you knew this would happen...and when I find him he will change his mind." The man got up and left the room.

Jace felt bad. He pushed the shaft open, but it opened easier than he thought. So he landed on his back. "Oww." Jace said quietly.

Danyellah turned around quickly, completely startled. "Experiment X-2, you're ok, thank goodness you're ok." She went down to his level to him giving him a hug.

"My name's Jace."

Letting go, she smiled. Something he never saw her do.

"Jace you're ready to leave." Danyellah let go of Jace, heading towards the desk. "There is a hanger eight floors above us. You have to take a left; a right, then there should be a long hallway. Take the elevator, press 3. There should be several planes there, most of them set with autopilot." she said handing him her ID card.

"Sounds easy enough, but what about you? What are they going to do with you?"

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter; they've already done all they can to me."

Jace pocketed the card and nodded. He grimly made his way to the door.

"Jace!" Danyellah yelled for him."...Good luck." Jace glanced back and smiled, that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him.

"Thanks."

Jace followed Danyellah's direction with a heavy heart. "Left, right...straight..." He was so close to freedom, but he felt like he was losing something he desperately needed.

"He's this way!" Jace's hair stood on end and he ran as fast as he could with the guards on his heels. He rushed to the elevator. The door slipped shut just before he could make it. Jace gulped and hit the third floor button.

Jace tuned around, the man in the blue suit was behind Jace, surrounded by guards with Commandos pointed at the boy's head.

"We already know of your shield. There's nothing stopping us from shooting you since we have no further use for you."

Jace looked a little shocked, but why should he be, it not like he ever got the royal treatment.

"Why not just let me go?" Jace was still hopeful that he would have a chance to leave peacefully.

"You're a liability. You know too many secrets. Kill him." There was a ding. Jace ducked into the elevator and shield over the door, but it was only so strong, bullets broke through as the door closed.

"Ugh.." As a bullet hit his arm. He smashed the elevator pad and pulled the cords out. A blowtorch to his right caught his eye. Jace risked his shield and welded the elevator shut. He could hear the guards pounding away as the he reached the hanger. Jace hurried over to the closest one-man jet.

"ID VERIFACATION REQUIRED." The cockpit was solely touch screen. Jace took the ID out of his pocket. He swiped the ID to the console and it burst into life.

"Autopilot activated." Bullets pelt the glass. The panel glowed green. "Destination: Jump City." The plane took off in a flash.

The guard saluted the man in the blue suit. "Sir, should we go after him?"

The blue suited man nodded. "Yes follow him immediately. Now I will be having a word with a certain young woman." He turned towards the elevator.

The men ran to the other jets rocketing off the same way as Jace.

**A/N: Thanks to 10MidnightArrow11 for the Beta check out, The Adventures of The Teen Titans Midwest!, The official sequel with Jace as The Teen Avenger!**

**I think this is MUCH better than the other first one I think. Anyway yes this is over but I would like more ideas for the story involving the characters. Maybe a prequel, separate timelines, what ifs? Come on Review tell me what you think good or bad but no flames. :P**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or DC, just the OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2  Titans

Chapter 2: The Titans

The one man jet was flying low, making ripples in the water. Jace sat, sweating as he attempted to remove the bullet. Blood was starting to get all over his white cloths. He used his shirt to tie up the wound and stop its blood flow.

WARNING…WARNING FRIENDLY CRAFT LOCKED.

"What! ARGGG!" Jace grunted as he found the bullet, pulling it out much to his displeasure. With his bloody hands Jace started to tap the touch screen to see if there was anything he could do. Bullets started pelting the jet, earning some holes. Skimming the options, Jace went as fast as he could he found the speed dial. Listing the speeds Mach's 1 to Mach 5, pressing the 4 the jet started to go faster and faster, as the g-force started working on his face, a very tiny T started to climb onto the horizon.

UNKNOWN CRAFT APPROTCHING AT HIGH VELOCITIES!

The security system alerted as several people quickly ran to the common room. They saw a smoking jet quickly approaching the base of the tower, it was about to hit the water.

Rapidly approaching the T shaped tower, Jace started to panic. He went through the option menu to see if there was any landing gear, but only saw velocity and….weapons…

"Awww, now you give me weapons!" He yelled at the console, holding on the seat for dear life he felt something on the sides, a lever…he pulled.

A pod ejected from the approaching ship. "Who's that?" The green skinned teen was the first to speak. The pod skidded on the water and crashed on the island, still smoking. As a white parachute was seen as they saw a seat slowly flowing down.

"Bring whoever that is in, I need answers."

The boy was sitting in the interrogation room with Robin.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" The masked boy was sitting across from Jace in the interrogation room. Jace could feel his fiery gaze even through the mask.

Jace thought for a second. Danyellah wouldn't send him here if it wasn't for a good reason…. "Um…My name is Jace."

"Jace, what?" The colorful teen looked at him full of suspicion.

Jace stayed silent not knowing what to say except. "I don't know."

"Then where are you from?" Jace looked down the table in front of him, as he looked around the room. There was a small ventilation shaft and a double sided mirror.

"So where ever you came from, why were you running away?" Jace seemed to brighten up a little bit.

"It's complicated…but I get the coordinates to come here." Jace went into his right pocket to take out the note, but it was soaked in blood. Just noticing he looked to the bullet wound to see it already healed, and looked like an old scar.

"That's new." Jace thought to himself before looking back to the masked teen in front of him. As he took the paper, he glanced up to see the masked boy. The masked one grimiest as the paper was almost soaked in dried blood.

"So who sent you here? Why did they?" Jace started to look more troubled.

"I don't know…when I was escaping and a scientist gave me the coordinates, telling me where to go. I followed her directions, barely escaping, and as you can see I got shot." Jace pointed to the scared bullet wound.

"I see so you have powers. Artificial?" He asked more out of curiosity.

"I don't think so had them as long as I can remember."

"I see….well what was this scientist's name." Jace caught Robin looking at the mirror knowing what was going on, but curious.

"Danyellah Strongfield is her name, I've known her all my life." Jace said happy. But that soon turned to worry, wondering what fate befell her.

"Well Jace, I guess there is nothing wrong. No bad intentions. You can go." The masked boy turned around to leave the room Jace was about to do the same. That is until he looked down at himself. No shirt, covered in blood, blood splattered pants and no slippers, he had lost them after being ejected. Can't walk around like that.

"Ummm….hey do you have a shower, and some new cloths I can borrow?" He asked, trying not to be rude.

Getting out of the shower, he saw neatly folded clothes and undergarments. A black shirt, cargo shorts and black converse as it said on the box it was in. After finishing he looked to the fogged up mirror. He wiped off the fog seeing his reflection. Something he hasn't seen in a while. But, he realized something looking at his face, seeing Danyellah, looking at the resemblance. Finally hitting him like a rocket, while wondering what has become of her since his departure. She was his mother.

But then an even more horrifying thought came to him. How come the jets weren't hear, they just gave up? Deep in thought someone knocked on the door. A male voice sounded on the other side. "Hey man, you getting some food, we ordered a pizza!"

Feeling his stomach he realized that he had actually not eating at all, all day his stomach had growled. "Ya, sounds great."

Earlier…

The blue suited man was once again sitting at his office. A knock sounded at the oak door. "Enter." Danyellah was being held back by guards, her hair, disheveled and with clothes ripped as if in a fight.

"Not surprising to see that you're the one that let him go, but of coarse it was you, couldn't have your own son so deprived, he would turn out like the other one, would we?"

Don't you talk about him like that! He doesn't deserve a life like this, he needs to live. I've followed all of your orders but now, I'm done!" She started to struggle, as a guard punched her face. Blood started to form around her mouth as a red mark was on her cheek.

The man's expression was unchanged. "True you have helped us." The man got up from his seat to Danyellah looked him right in the eyes. "But unfortunately for you, your services are no longer required." He took out a revolver pointing it at her head dead center.

"Raymond, no you can't!" A click sounded.

"Wow, this is amazing! I forget, what is this called?" Jace said as he scarfed down the food. Every one looked completely amazed, and discussed.

"Uhh, its called pizza…" A robotic man speaking up.

"You've never had a pizza before?" Said the green skinned teen.

Jace started to calm down. "Well, no actually. They just gave me soup and a sandwich, with some water." He said taking another bite. As the group finished the group formally introduced themselves.

"My name is Robin I'm the leader." He said shaking his hand. "Next, is my second in command, Cyborg." The robotic man gave me a smile and nodded. "Over at the table is Raven." He pointed at a girl still sitting drinking some tea. "Beastboy, and Starfire." He then pointed to the green teen from earlier, and a girl he just met. Jace felt a little short because of how tall they were. Starfire flew up to Jace shaking his hand very roughly.

"It is so good you're here new friend, of whose name I have to know. Tell us, what may it be friend?" As she stopped shaking his hand he answered with a reassuring voice. "Jace Strongfield."

LATER…

It was around 7 pm, Beastboy was with Cyborg playing a video gamer, and Raven went to the roof, while Starfire went to her room to get something, Robin when up to Jace. Who was sitting on the stool around the kitchen. "Jace, you said you had abilities right?" Robin asked folding his arms. "Yea, why?"

TRAINING ROOM

Robin signaled Jace to go in the middle of the room. "Alright destroy all the targets. Training level one start." Robin commanded as he backed off.

Ready, Jace spotted 5 targets, black aura surrounded his hands as he fired a dark laser at the target,smoldering it along with quickly dispatching the rest. New targets popped up all around Jace. Powering himself up, he punched the target in front of him, earning a hole through it. Back flipping into an upside down axe kick on the top of the target behind him, smashing it. Finally round housing the remaining targets in a full whirl wind kick.

A metal plated figure holding a gun popped up right in front of him. Jace combos the metal, ending with a kick that knocked the metal down. Looking around Jace rubbed his hands, as they were red. "Owww…"Jace said to himself.

MAX LEVEL

Shocked at what he heard, Jace saw a machine gun firing at him. Running out of the way as more targets appeared Jace powered up again as everything went slower. Firing lasers at the targets and punching them as he passed by.

Having enough he stopped in his tracks putting up his shield. Still the machine gun was too much as the shield cracked. Putting out his right hand towards the machine gun as if grabbing it he clenched his hand, the machine gun was crushed by an invisible force. Ripping it out,he threw it at the last remaining targets. Dismissing his shield, he was sweating and breathing heavy.

"Not bad, anything else?" Robin sounded as he walked up to Jace. "Weapons, they trained me with weapons as well. Jace said lying down on something invisible.

"Well we will see tomorrow. But for now you can stay." Robin said walking to the exit. Jace jogged after him.

In the hallway the contained all of the Titans rooms, It was dimly lit onlythe sounds of Cyborg in his room working on something was loudly heard outside the door. Each room had there respective names on the door. Jace noticed another room named Terra. Not ever remembering meeting her and curious he asked.

"Hey Robin whose Terra? I haven't seen her yet." Robin stopped at a door with no name on it.

"She used to be a titan. She sacrificed herself and everything she had to save us." Looking to Jace. "

A lot like what your mother did for you." Jace took an interest in his shoes. "Yea, wait how do you…" When he looked back up Robin was gone, hearing the door slide closed down the hall.

Jace touched the door as it slid open. It was a large king sized bed with black carpet and white bed sheets. The window was the whole wall. Seeing the beautiful sparkling night city Jace whispered. "Wow." Jace was awe struck. But without even taking two steps an alarm went off.

Robin was seen running past the room, as everyone else followed. Beastboy was the last. "Dude we got to go, trouble in the city!" As if on queue an explosion was heard. The beautiful city now had a pillar of smoke coming out of it.

"What a long day…."

Authors Note:

Thanks 10MidnightArrow11 for beta reading the story. Check out The Adventures of The Teen Titans Midwest! It actually ties into this. :) Review tell me what you think. :)

Disclamer: I don't own Teen Titans just Jace, Danyellah and other OCs.


	3. Chapter 3 Janet

"This is Jump Central." A woman was in a purple dress in the street, smoke was in the back ground with police surrounding the area.

"It would seam that something has destroyed part of a building, perhaps a bomb." The camera turned to a figure near the flames. "It looks to be a...girl." The dark figures eyes started to glow white.

"Put your hands over your head! Approach slowly!" A police sergeant shouted. The figure lifted its' hands above its' head." "It seams to be..." BOOM. Suddenly a white ball of energy was thrown at the police car. "I don't know what happened, the figures destroying the police cars!"

"I...It's turning towards us! Ahhh!" The camera turned to static.

EARLIER...

"Get this out of my sight." Raymond walked back to his chair as the guards dragged Danyellah's body out. He quickly went back to his chair, placing the gun in its proper place.

As the room emptied and the blood was cleaned. Raymond pushed a button underneath his desk. A monitor appeared out of the ceiling. An older looking man in a Marines outfit saluted Raymond, but he had a surprised look on his face.

"Sir, you pressed the emergency hotline. What do you need?" The marine didn't break his salute.

"Don't waist my time Carl, this is a serious matter." Carl quickly sat down in his own desk, his surprised face turning serious and focused.

"An extremely important experiment has gotten loose, and I need someone who can handle it, it took out a good amount of my men and I want it back alive...relatively. Here are the files." Raymond turned to his computer. In a couple of strokes the files were sent.

Carl quickly skimmed the files, his face unchanged. "Any one specific you want for the job?" Raymond looked to be thinking. "_I need this done fast. Done fast and by someone who can take him down, no matter what_."

Knowing exactlly who to send, he smiled thinking of the posibilities. "Send, Janet she is the only one that can handle this matter." Carl then looked a little uncomfortable.

"Are you sure sir? There are other operatives that are more than qualified..." Carl stopped were he was, knowing not to say more. "Yes, sir she will be sent to the location a.s.a.p., but one more question. Should we worry for collateral damage?"

Raymond had a slight smile on his face.

As the conversation ended Carl started to sweat, letting out a huge breath of air. That man gave the weirdest feeling of dread, call every one you knew to see if there alright, kind of dread.

Picking up the receiver, he dialed her number. "What do you want?" A young monotone voice was heard on the other line. "We need you, you must find and capture the target. I will send you to a city called Jump City ,California."

The girl sighed. "Fine, send me the information. I'll have it done." She finished, as the phone was slammed on her end.

Hanging up on his end he worried. For the people that would get in her way, or 'collateral damage' as Raymond said.

LATER...

Jace ran down the hallway with Beast Boy. Downstairs everyone was getting ready to go. Robin on his bike, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy flying While Cyborg had his car. Robin looked to Jace.

"Take a seat in the car with Cyborg." Nodding Jace ran to Cyborg telling him to get in.

AT THE FIRE

Police cars started to explode as the dark figure tuned to the cameraman and news reporter. "Ahhhh!" Just before the white ball hit them, Starfire shot out a starbolt.

The news reporter ran, as the Titans were going against the figure. The figure eyed the Titans especially Jace. It pointed at him.

"You, I need you to come with me." The voice was obviously female. But the eyes glowed bright white.

"Why should I? They will only do experiments on me again!" The figure walked up closer. She had an open black fur hoodie that covered the top half of her face, black spots bra, Navy blue shorts, thigh high socks, black combat boots, fingerless fighting gloves.

"Hm. Good I get to do this the fun way." A grin crossed her face.

"Titans, Go!"

_"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Chanted Raven wrapping a field around the flames putting it out. Beast Boy turned into an ape charging at the girl. He swung a punch at her head. But, she easily ducked and punched his gut. As he was sent back several feet, actually reverting back to normal to his human like form.

"Aww, dude." He groaned holding his stomach, the girl then round house kicked him into a nearby building.

Raven cast a shield around the girl throwing her against the chared building. As she fell down some of

the concrete fell on top of her.

Silent thinking it was over the Titans started to relax as Jace started to dig Beastboy out of the ruble.

The ruble started to fall apart as a white tinted shield was revealed. The girl seamed to sweat a little as

she dismissed the shield jumping out.

Robin took out his staff as he attempted to hit her. The girl dodged flipping behind him, as she

grabbed Robin and used a suplex on him, before throwing him by the cape at Raven.

Raven caught the boy wonder as they floated down, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, while Starfire fired

her eyebeams at the girl.

As the smoke cleared the girl's clothes looked charred and ripped, as her hood was off. Her skin was very pale; she had a heart shaped face with jet black hair in a high pony-tail.

Jace gasped, remembering._"Not to be rude, sir, but I think I've given enough to this project. He is out of control and the other one...well you've already got what you wanted from her." _Jace had to stop this. He ran up to his counterpart, charging up a punch to her face. Seaming to reconsider the danger, she quickly sidestepped, pushing him with an invisible push.

She just stared at him almost in a confused look. Scared, knowing he was right. Jace backed up as Beast Boy came out of the building, everyone reformed.

"Hi, my name is Janet, just to let you know before you die." Her voice sounded completely devoid of emotion. Removing her hoddie, she took up a fighting stance Jace was not familiar with.

"Guys, I'll handle this," Jace stepped up to the front. "If what I think is true, were alike." The titans all looked at each other wanting to object. But, Robin knew this was right.

"Alright Jace be careful." The team backed off to get people to safety as the two teens eyed each other.

"All alone? Good, now come with me quietly...You know what don't, I need this." Janet rushed at Jace with a punch to his head. Jace barely ducked powering up his uppercut Janet in the chin. Sending her flying catching her self she landed on her feet.

With a surprised look on her face, she wiped what looked to be blood off her lip. "Not bad, you're stronger than you look. But you won't be so lucky next time!"

She once again came at him but she did a round house to his side. Jace backed up. As she kept assaulting him with punches and kicks he could just barely dodge. Janet charged her hand in a white aura as it connected to his stomach. The hit was audible; doubling back Jace could taste the pizza from earlier again.

She kneed him in the face, then finally grabbing his neck and lifting him attempting to choke him. The Titans were about to intervene. "Haha, you guys sure are busy around here, huh? A lot of baddies you put in the slammer. You will be pretty busy if they were all suddenly released."

Janet had a sly smile, as she took out what looked like a detonator. "I win." She stated. As Jace started to black out do to lack of oxygen knowing he had to do something. "No, you lose." With what strength he had he grabbed Janets neck and gave the hardest head butt he could.

Janet dropped the detonator, as Raven caught it just in time. She dropped Jace as she started to stagger backward. She had a blood mark on her head and tears rolling down her face, as her eyes turned to its normal steel gray color, before finally collapsing.

The Titans went to Jace who was unconscious as well Robin checked his pulse. He was fine still breathing. He had a broken nose. Robin fixed it straight as it became normal.

"What do we do with her?" Cyborg walked over to her, checking her vitals. "Take her to the tower. I want her locked up tight. I need to know who this girl is.

"I think...waking up!" The voices were getting clearer. "Jace opened his eyes to see Raven, Beastboy and Starfire. Jace had a massive headache. "Ugh, what hit me?" Jace got up as he looked around. Seeing he was in what looked to be the medical bay.

"Well, you head butted Janet before she could release most of the villains in the city." Raven answered.

That's when Jace remembered. "Where is she, I have to see her." Jace got up from his bed to find his shoes. "She's in the interrogation room." Beastboy answered walking to the door to show him.

AT THE INTEROGATION ROOM

"You're really starting to annoy me!" Robin went up to Janet as she didn't look him in the eye. Janet's hands and feet were in cuffs attached to her metal chair. Cyborg was behind the one way glass, as Jace and the others came running in.

"Jace, man good to see you ok." Cy smiled as he turned to the scene in front of him. "I need to get in there."

Janet turned to look at Robin only to spit in his face. Wiping it off his face, he had enough about to punch her in the face. About to swing his arm was caught.

"Jace? What are you doing?" Jace let go of his arm to explain. "I figured it out. I saw it, who she is." Robin now interested turned to his full attention. "Who is she then?" Jace looked to Janet who looked at with one of the first real emotions he's seen on her face, sorrow.

Rubbing the back of his head he answered with a nervous laugh. "Hehe, She's my twin sister..."

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Just my Ocs

Thanks again to 10MidnightArrow11 for Beta! Check out **The Adventures of The Teen Titans Midwest!**


	4. Chapter 4 Explain

Chapter 4

"Well now that you say it, I can see it." Cyborg crossed his arms. "But, how do you know about that?"

Janet was the one that spoke up. "It was a phycic link." Everyone paid attention with confused looks. "Aww, come on you guys do know what a physic link is, don't you?" Janet looked with an 'I can't believe this' look.

"Well a phycic link in our case was the trading of memories and emotions. We're twins after all, and that's our power we're Phycics." Every one seemed to have their question answered.

"However," Everyone set their attention on Janet again. "I made it so I didn't always have to rely on them. Like you saw before, I'm trained in hand to hand combat and since I'm an agent..." Janet got up from her seat, throwing all of her cuffs on the table. "I know how to easily escape some simple handcuffs."

Janet took the bobby pin she used out if her mouth, placing it next to the cuffs.

Everyone got ready to attack with the exception of Jace. "She won't attack us." Jace faced Robin. "Robin can she stay, just a little while?" Robin looked hesitant, but his sense of justice was still strong.

"Fine but if you cause any trouble."

Janet raised her hands innocently. "Hey, look I don't really know why I did it in the first place, it was like something was controlling my body." Janet looked haunted. Jace went to give Janet a hug until it hit him.

"Uhh, man what's that smell?" Jace asked as the team looked away awkward.

"Guys how long have I been out?" Jace turned around smelling his shirt, along with Janet who made a face.

"You've both been out for a few days." Raven spoke up.

"Days? Really? Well right now, me equals showers." Jace along with the other Titans left the room. Only Janet was left behind, unsure what to do.

Starfire noticed this as she floated back. "You are coming, are you not?" Janet just nodded as she followed the redhead.

LATER...

After the shower, because Janet's clothes were charred and ripped they gave her new ones. Sporting a white T-shirt with a blood red star on the back, red shoes, white thigh high athletic socks, and black cargo shorts, matching her brother she waved.

"Much better, I guess we better introdu..." Janet stopped Jace.

"I already know who you all are. There's no need to. I had to read up on every one before my drop here. Oh, and don't worry about the detonator, it was a bluff."

Janet gave an innocent smile while everyone else had a mixture of relief, and annoyance. Everyone sat down at the couch to listen to what Janet had to say. "So I'm guessing you want to know how exactly I got here, who sent me and all that." Everyone nodded.

"Well..."

Janet told them about her life in the military and how she was trained and hired. "But, what I don't get is how were you trained and controlled?" Robin asked crossing his arms.

"That's what I plan on finding out." Janet got up from her seat.

"Wait, wait, what?" Jace sprung up from his seat. "The place you were captured at, I've been there before, Raymond should have all of the information telling us who exactly they are, why they do what they do, and so on." Janet started to pace.

"I'll go with you." Robin stood up. Janet cracked a smile and nodded. "But, what if you're caught?"

Janet just shrugged, "Never been caught before, so I'll just improvise."

"Alright we leave later tonight," Robin turned to Cyborg. "We need to be dropped off."

**The next chap is gonna be an intermission one-shot that is already done. I should send it along with this one. Because the chapter after that is gonna be huge, probably my largest yet.**

**A/N: Alright I'll end it hear guys. I know its short but the next chapter will be longer, much longer. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just the OCs...**


	5. Chapter 5 Adventures of Janet

**ADVENTURES OF JANET**

The day was bright as the summer sun warmed the city. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing on their game. Robin was in the training room, while the twins were arm wrestling on opposite sides of the kitchen counter, and Jace was losing...badly.

"I win again!" Janet shoutedsounding arrogant, turning in her chair. "Gee, it sure is boring around here..." Janet couldn't help but look at her brother annoyed. Jace smiled wide as Starfire came into the room approaching Janet.

"Uhh Janet? Raven and I wanted to go the Mall of Shopping, and we wished to know if you would join us."

Janet looked a little unsure, messing with her fingers. "I don't know, I'm not much of a shopper."

"Come on Janet you should go, get a new ribbon or something. Besides," Jace started rubbing his red arm. "I need a break."

Janet undid the old ribbon in her hair letting it fall, her bangs covering her eyes. "Ya I guess. Why not, it will be fun, I guess."

Getting up from the stool she followed the other girls. As the door closed Jace walked to the freezer and took out the ice. The ice quickly turned to steam as he placed it on his arm. "Ahhhh." giving a sigh of relief, as Robin passed by, looking over at the ice.

"Janet?" Robin questioned. Jace nodded and sat on the couch with the other boys, as they were finishing a fighting game.

Beast Boy was losing pretty badly. "Nooo!" Beast Boy just slumped there as Cyborg gloated.

"Hey, can I play?" Jace asked grabbing the controller.

WITH THE GIRLS AT THE MALL...

"Ummm...So what do we do hear exactly?" Janet turned to the girls.

"We are here to have the fun and good times. There's a ribbon you'd wish to buy, no?" Starfire grabbed the pale girl's hand and ran into a random store. Raven on the other hand went the opposite way to the antique book store.

In the store Starfire kept handing the poor girl skirts, graphic T's, and shoes to wear. "Honestly Starfire I don't wear stuff like this, also I still need my ribbon." Janet dropped the clothes pushing the bangs from her face.

Janet turned to the clerk. "Hey, where are the ribbons?" Janet barked at the clerk as he ducked under the counter and pointed. She walked down the isle looking for a good ribbon, while Starfire was floating trying all sorts of cloths.

Not knowing exactly what to get Janet ruffled her hair. "This is why I hate shopping." Janet moaned.

She turned to a girl who had pink hair in devil like horns, pink cat-like eyes, dark witch like clothing, and even paler skin than Janet's. "Hey you, I need an opinion about something." The girl turned around not saying anything.

AT THE TOWER...

"What?" Cyborg threw the controller at the ground. "You Cheated, you had to!" Jace shrugged putting down the controller.

Suddenly everyone's communicator went off. "Guys, we have a problem." Sounded Raven.

BACK WITH THE GIRLS…

Janet rolled out the way of another bolt of electricity as she threw several balls of energy. The devil horned girl flipped out of the way laughing.

"Your bangs are still ugly." The girl stuck out her tongue. Janet turned red as she picked up the counter that the man was hiding behind.

"Ahh!" The man ran away, as Raven and Starfire just watched as the boys ran into the mall. "What happened? Trouble?" Robin asked, ready to fight.

The girls pointed to the pink haired girl and Janet. "Ohh boy." Jace started to back up.

As Janet conjured a huge energy ball and threw it at the pink haired one, who easily dodged, laughing, she spotted the titans out of the corner of her eye.

Throwing the pink night light at the ground as it started to shake and threw Janet near the Titans. "This girl is really pissing me off!" Janet tried to contain her rage.

"Name's Jinx, loser." Jinx ran down the hall of the mall as Janet quickly pursued.

"Well, this won't end well at all." Jace was hiding behind a garbage can.

"We better follow them." Robin demanded as every one followed.

The mall started to become a wreck with scorch marks and craters. Janet was trying to catch the girl who was dodging very well. "Stand still so I can kill you!" Janet aura was getting wilder as the battle progressed.

"Janet, why are you mad? You don't care what people say about you." Janet looked back, at Jace. "She took mom's ribbon and called it and my hair ugly. That just doesn't happen!"

Jace noticed the ribbon around Jinx's wrist, as she was just toying with Janet. But the Janet finally caught her by the wrist the ribbon was on, slipping it off.

"Got it!" Janet just threw Jinx, to a nearby wall, as she got what she wanted, tying the ribbon onto her forearm. Digging in her pocket Janet tied two new ribbons in her hair making high pig tails.

"Much better, I can actually see now." Janet went over to the Titans as they all had a look that said, 'really'.

"Let's just get out of here..." Jace looked solemnly.

**The Next Day**

Everything seamed peaceful, the mall was being repaired and everyone was back to their normal business. Janet was in the training room with Cyborg seeing who's stronger. How do you do that? Weight lifting.

The two were at 15 tons and neither was letting up, but Janet was going to her limits. "That all you got?" Cyborg was lifting his max of 20 tons as he was struggling.

"As if I'd let you win." Janet was out of breath testing her strength.

Janet stood under the weight as it dropped. Catching it a crater was starting to form under all of the weight. But she still held strong as her aura started to show lifting up the weight over her head.

Cyborg whistled as he clapped for her. She exited the crater as Cyborg handed her 10 bucks. "Told ya I could." Janet headed to the main hall, as she saw Robin and Starfire talking to each other seaming to be blushing madly. Remembering the 'complicated' relationship between the two she got nosey.

"So I was wondering if you would go somewher-" Robin started.Suddenly Janet was pulled aside by her brother.

"What the heck are you doing? Don't just spy on people like that." Jace whispered as he pushed her to the opposite way to the elevators.

Jace pushed Janet to her room. "You're such a kill joy." Janet entered her room. It was the same as Jace but the colors were reversed.

Laying on her bed she wondered what to do next.

**If any body has an idea for a One-shot tell me, desided to make this a side project maybe. Debateing if I should keep as an interlude or its own seperate One-shot story of Janet and her antics with the others, this is Jace's story after all. :) **

**Thanks to 10MidnightArrow11 for the Beta, check out The Adventures of The Teen Titans Midwest!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just the Ocs...**

**Alright I'll get the next chapter up soon. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Finding a truth

"Alright we're here..." Janet and Robin were outside the compound hiding behind some rocks.

"Ok, you know the way to get into your former bosses office right?" Robin asked looking out of there cover.

There were no guards save the two in the front of the luxurious looking hotel. Robin started to wonder how this was a military compound, but quickly reminded himself that looks could be deceiving.

"Here," Janet snapped him back to reality; she drew an outline in the sand. Marking an 'X' were there location is. "Now, I admit I have no idea how Jace managed to escape with only a bullet wound. But, I didn't think there was any other way to get to Raymond's office." Janet sat for a second. "Well there's the ventilation. No security and from what I can remember, there's one that leads strait to his office."

Robin looked around; the island had a relatively rocky perimeter, only the beach they stood on remained unscratched by boulders and cliffs. The Jace and Cyborg waited in an airship just off the horizon for a quick escape in case things went wrong. The guards were mainly around the entrance of the building, holding M16s, and Desert Eagles; they looked as tough as nails.

"I remember those guys, they're not as tough as they look." Janet said behind Robin erasing the prints from the sand. "I remember training some of them myself." Janet looked away from her work and walked up to Robin. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed their surroundings.

"Maybe you don't have to sneak in…" He whispered over his shoulder. Janet raised a brow.

* * *

><p>"So dude, did you hear about Jump city?" One guard was looking at his fellow guard with a wide grin, having green eyes and red hair; he was comparatively short compared to his counterpart.<p>

"Eeenope." The other answered in a southern accent; he had blond hair coming out of his helmet and was tall and muscular. Looking to his friend he was about to continue. Just then a familiar voiced barked.

"MEN!"

At that moment both men went back to attention. "What are you doing, I thought I trained you better than that." The two looked for the voice; they looked in front of them to see their old drill instructor. Fear struck the men and they immediately fell back into line.

"Sorry sir! We were actually talking about where you were for the past few days." The two were scared out of their mind, not wanting to be reminded of those days.

"Is Raymond here?" Janet whispered violently, never taking her eyes off the two, still able to tell if they were lying. They still looked scared but relaxed a little.

"No ma'am, he left a few days ago, he will be back in the next few days." Janet saluted the men as she proceeded to walk through the door. "Carry on then."

Despite the outside appearance the inside looked like an actual base. Not remembering were the security room was Janet scratched her head. She started to tap her foot trying to remember as the floor made a clanking noise. She closed her eyes thinking.

"S-Sir!" Janet opened her eyes, and looked in front of her to see a woman in the same guard outfit, and red cut hair that just tufted out of her helmet, in a strong salute.

"At ease Pat, it's been a while." Janet looked to her former student.

"If I may ask what are you doing here?" Janet didn't look fazed by the question.

"I'm just here on security detail, do you know were the security room is?" Janet not being one for small talk got right to the point. Pat nodded,

"It's all the way down the hall, to the end." Janet nodded and proceeded to the security room. Taking in more of her surroundings from the vents for escape, to the door, less hallways, save the elevator.

As she reached the room she peaked inside seeing a lone soldier sleeping in on the job. She opened the door fully, waking him up. "Huh?" Was all he managed to say as Janet put a well-placed chop to his neck. He went limp on the chair. She took him off his chair and put him on the ground, using telekinesis to close the door.

Digging through her pocket, she pulled out an earpiece along with a receiver. She plugged it into the port on the computer and it filled with static for a second and several codes came up. But they soon passed. Touching her earpiece she spoke.

"I'm in," as she said this other computers behind the one she was using lit up with surveillance footage of the building. "You got everything from there?"

On the other end Cyborg was busy at work on the computer with Jace in the background pacing, looking completely uncomfortable. "Ya, the guards rarely pass by around now, from what I see you caught them at dinner, so I think you should hurry and get Robin in."

"Understood, Janet out." Cyborg turned to Jace.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Cyborg gave a reassuring smile.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Cyborg noticed that Jace was sweating. "There's something on that island, something powerful."

* * *

><p>"Robin, the lights are off, you can come in now." A minute later Janet heard the door close. "Ok, now that you can't be captured on tape, you should be able to not get caught, and the Titans won't be blamed for this ordeal." Janet retold the plan aloud. Robin was already at the computer looking through the screams, flickering through them until something caught Janet's eyes.<p>

"What was that?" The screen went back to a former channel. A sword looked to be in a container under constant watch by the camera but since measures were off… "Cy, what level is the one with the sword?"

"About two levels directly below you, Raymond's office is below that level." Cyborg saw barely any guards; instead men and women in lab coats surrounded the sword. "There's no sound but from the looks of it that sword is important."

"I got it, whatever it does, it can't be good." Janet said on her end. She looked to Robin who granted her a thumbs up and a smile.

"I got everything here." Robin went back to the monitors.

* * *

><p>Janet peeked out of the room, saw the coast was clear and ran to the elevator. The metal in the elevator was still riddled with bullets. She pressed the 'B2' button sending her down. "J-ezzz.." The earpiece started to fizzle out as she went further down. Pressing the button she tried to respond to no avail.<p>

"Guess I'm alone on this one."

With a ding the elevator settled on the floor. The halls were pure white, seeing several doors. "Ok, which room is that sword in?" Janet whispered to herself. Walking around, she noticed a crowd of scientists in the doorway talking.

"It's finally complete, once we have the experiment back, and we modify him. The sword will help his power. He, along with his sister, will be under our control." The scientist explaining had a large smirk on her face.

Janet felt her anger boil as she had the urge to rip them to shreds. "Come the sword is in here." The scientist walked into the room. After getting all the info she needed from them she revealed herself.

"You know it makes me wonder what would happen if she broke free." The scientists all turned sharply to see Janet. Her aura glowed bright as she walked up to them.

"So the prodigal daughter returns I knew letting you go after Jace was a bad idea." The woman along with the others started to back up into the room. The sword and its black sheath were in a display case. The square room was bare save the case and other scientist.

"Take it out." The one who was talking before placed her hand on the display case as it started to dissolve. The sword floated to Janet, as she grabbed it. The sword started to have a white energy flowing through it. "Interesting sword, it's surprisingly light." She swung the blade, as a sword beam swung just above the heads of the scientist. "Hmm, cool, but not my style, maybe Jace will like it." She then turned to the scientist who was talking about her before. "But before that, you pissed me off." Janet took another swipe of the sword the beam traveled to the woman fast.

* * *

><p>After the smoke cleared there was no one there. "What?" Janet looked around wondering where the scientist went.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" She heard a female voice and turned to the source.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Janet saw a girl in a blue and white hoodie, plaid blue miniskirt and black hair in pigtails.

The girl put down the scientist.

"The name's Raychale, kid." Janet just smirked.

"No doubt after your father Raymond I presume." Janet sheathed the sword and strapped it to her back.

"Yep, now who may I ask, are you?" Janet started to step around her opponent,

"Janet now it's my turn, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Felt someone with power similar to mine, so I came here while father was gone, and lo and behold there were two of you!" She smiled a friendly smile, but Janet would have none of it.

"Well whether you want to be my friend or not it doesn't matter, you're the child of my enemy." Janet threw an energy ball at Raychale who simply sidestepped.

"I can tell you just learned how to do that." Raychale's hand glowed blue as she threw an energy ball at Janet who sidestepped as well.

"Ha! Is that al-!" She was interrupted by an icy pain that hit her arm staggering her. "What the." As she looked up she saw several blue spheres floating around her. Her eyes once again landed on Raychale.

"I've spent years working on my powers, kid. I know my limits." Raychale's hand crossed each other as the energy closed in on Janet. An explosion rocked the entire building.

"But I admit that you're better than I expected. Perhaps your brother is better though." The smoke cleared as an extremely cracked white dome was around Janet. She was breathing heavy, bruises around her body.

Knowing she had to do something, Janet had only one idea. She untied her ribbon, letting the hair fall to her face, tying it on her waist. The air around Janet started to distort as her aura grew, and grew. "Haaa!" Raychale raised a brow, "What is this Dragonball Z?" But then, Janet charged at Raychale with alarming speed. Raychale vaulted over Janet as her fist collided with the wall behind her. The wall crumbled and the next room was exposed. Doing a round house there was an after image with everything she threw. She kept throwing punches until one connected to the side of Raychale's face, as she skid on the floor and crashed into a wall on the opposite side of the room making a crater. Knowing she didn't have much time until she recovered, Janet blasted the floor with a laser and jumped through the hole.

Recognizing the hallway, Janet ran down to the two double doors as she heard the alarm ring. She kicked the doors down and went straight to the computer, taking out the flash drive that was in her pocket.

She plugged in passwords and the firewalls were hacked in seconds as all of the files started to download. "Come on hurry up!" Janet felt the urge to shake the computer. "Freeze ma'am! At the door was Raychale who had a real pissed of look along with the other guards who had there weapons trained on her.

"So, this is where it ends kid, you have ten seconds to give up and hand over the flash drive, and the sword." Raychale's voice which sounded playful before turned deathly serious. "Sorry ma'am, but we're just following orders." Pat said in a melancholy tone. Janet gave a friendly smile,

"Then I trained you well. But I must tell you I will be unable to come with you." Janet spoke as cockily as ever. This made Raychale visibly angry.

"And why not?" Janet heard the ding of the computer signaling the files were done downloading. That as her signal, Janet quickly took the flash drive out and kicked the large desk at her enemies. Immediately after she blasted a hole up into the air as the energy ball ripped through to the ground level floor.

With all her strength she jumped to the top of the hole. At ground level she touched her ear. "Robin? Robin! We gotta go now!" She literally screamed as she saw Robin run out of the security room down the hall.

"You're not going anywhere!" She saw Raychale jump up the hole as she landed in front of Janet. But before she could do anything black laser hit her that made her completely fall to the ground.

"Janet, come on!" Jace yelled Robin caught up to Janet as they ran out of the building to the airship.

As they all piled in and took off they caught their breath. Janet fell to the ground as white electricity ran through her body. "Janet…"She shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Here I got this." She handed Cyborg the flash drive as she lay on the ground, breathing heavily.

The ship started to violently shake; Jace looked out the window in horror. "What? What is it?" Robin asked. Jace looked to the team.

"It's her!"

Raychale was running on the water as fast as she could, her body covered in a blue aura. She was throwing energy balls at the aircraft. Jace looked to Janet with a determined look on his face. "I got this." Jace pressed the button to open the hatch.

"Jace! Take this!" Janet threw the sword at her twin as he caught it, looking at it, with a confused expression. "It harnesses your power, not my style though." Jace nodded. "And, Jace? Kick her ass for me." After that Janet lost consciousness.

Jace turned to Raychale as she fired an energy ball at him. Jace unsheathed the blade as it glowed with black energy. He deflected the blast with each swipe of the sword.

"Jace! You need to shake her, we're near the tower!" Robin carried Janet out of the hanger. Jace swung the sword as wide beams came out of them.

Raychale sped up and jumped at Jace, tackling him. Jace put his foot under her and pushed her off him. "Well, well, well, you're definitely more powerful than your sister. But she has you beat in strength." Raychale crossed her arms. "So exactly what connection do you have with my father?" Jace looked surprised but was still on guard, holding the sword with both hands.

"He had me experimented on all my life. As well as have my sister work for his army, we just want to know why." Raychale had a sad look on her face.

"You see, that doesn't surprise me, fathers always been distant. Fine, I will leave you alone, for now. I need to find out myself what exactly he's up to." Raychale disappeared in a flash of blue.

"Who-will I have power like that?" Jace looked to his hands but snapped back to reality. He ran to the elevator and went to the floor above. There Janet was lying on a stretcher, Robin next to her. "Is she ok?" Robin smiled. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jace went over to her.

She had bruises and her hair looked disheveled, but she looked peaceful none the less. "She was the power I was feeling before. Whoever she is we better be careful." Jace looked to Robin.

"Don't worry Jace whatever happens, we're there with you." Robin smiled and put a reassuring hand on Jace's shoulder before he went to the elevator. Jace took a seat nearby and fell asleep, but all he could think about was what he would learn the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awesome! This is finally out on the last day of school! I would like to thank ****10MidnightArrow11 ****for the beta! **

**PS: Also read ****The Adventures of The Teen Titans Midwest!**** it ties into this story and made by our favorite beta reader. Jace is the character, The Teen Avenger! Next chapter will be out soon and it will be interesting. :)**

**PSS: I am looking for someone who is willing to draw them, preferably in an anime style. I would love to see what they look like! PM me if interested!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just the OCs...**


	7. Chapter 7 Finding a truth Pt 2

"Jace wake up." Jace's eyes started to flutter open he woke up from his sleep. Janet was standing next to his bed she had a serious look on her face. "We've gotta go see what's on that flash drive." Jace's previous grogginess was completely forgotten as he got up from his bed. "I'll see you in the common room." Jace then took a look outside and it wasn't even sunrise yet!

"Ugh!" Jace complained as he stated to get ready for the day.

Finally ready Jace finally strapped his new sword to his back as he was ready to go.

The common room was bare, save Janet and Raven, who was off to the side drinking tea. "Morning Raven, why are you up so early?" Jace asked as he went to the fridge for some orange juice.

"I'm always up early." She said simply.

"As am I, I always wake up early due to training." Janet put in from across the room not taking her eyes off of the computer.

"So did you find anything?" Jace asked handing Janet a glass of orange juice. Janet took it and gulped it all down.

"Thanks, and yes I got all of the info out of it. Now we just have to wait for it to load." She got up from the monitor and went to the couch; she sat down with a huge sigh. "That girl bothers me so much. Why was she so powerful?" Janet crossed her arms thinking. Jace took a drink of his orange juice.

"Well she was older than us." Then he remembered. "Oh, she said that she's gonna ask her father about why he did what he did. Maybe we'll gain an ally."

Janet looked skeptical but smiled at the possibility. "Ya, I guess so."

Jace thought for a second, she looked familiar; she looked like someone he knew, but who? Just then a ding was heard as the files were finished being encrypted. "Alright, let's see what's in here." Jace telekinetically took a chair from the other side of the room, and took a seat next to his sister.

**-Do Whats Right-**

"What! She did what?" Raymond was in his office on another island in Tokyo, it looked similar to his on the island, only the difference was the window behind his desk overlooking the city. "Raychale how did she?"

"How did I what?" Raymond looked up from the phone to see Raychale. She looked like she went through a battle, clothes ripped and she looked pretty upset. "How did you?" Raymond said taken aback by her sudden appearance. All was quiet for a second as the calculating man gathered his thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked genuinelyhurt on the inside but gave her his business man expression: cold with no emotion. Raychale could however feel his hurt as it hit her core. "Who are they, daddy? You know who I'm talking about." Raychale went up closer to her father right up across the desk.

"…They were accidents. There was only supposed to be one but there were two instead." Raychale crossed her arms as she pressed on.

**-Do Whats Right-**

The two siblings were sitting in front of the computer. Janet looked through it as she found an audio recording of Raymond.

"Ok, let's see what we got." Janet pressed the play button.

"The birth of two experiments was unexpected but not unwelcome." Raymond's voice sounded out of the monitor.

"August 21, 2002

The experiment X-2's powers have grown more powerful by the day. But its physical capabilities are sub-par compared to its sibling, X-1." Janet gave a little smile and nudged her brother, as he just rolled his eyes with a smile.

"September 7, 2002

The experiments were able to conger lasers from their hands, it is unknown were this ability's origin has come from. X-2s potential is quickly increasing. However X-1s progress seems to be in its strength as it was able to lift one of our scientists with a single hand." The two said nothing as they listened on.

"September 8, 2002

The experiments laser was mistakenly blasted at X-1. We have discovered that they have a shield dome capability. But, X-1s shield broke. Showing it has limits, and hit it. It is now in emergency care and the two have been separated to prevent further harm." Jace was in shock yet Janet's expression didn't change.

"Janet I…" Janet put her hand over his mouth.

"It's alright Jace, we were kids, and something was bound to happen." Jace looked at the ground.

"But I-." Janet suddenly gave Jace a hug, taking him by surprise. She gave him a smile as the recordings continued.

The recording skipped ahead several years.

"December 11, 2005

The Experimentation with experiment X-2 was going quit well. No rebellions like originally predicted. However Danyellah wants him to see the outside world." Janet paused the recording. "Who's Danyellah?" Janet asked not completely sure where she remembers that name from. "She's our mother." Jace said simply. Janet looked at the monitor as she typed in the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked as she was looking through the files. "Looking her up." Just then her name came up.

"Danyellah Michelle Strongfield, age: 42, Occupation: Geneticist, psychologist, Birth place: Miami, Florida, Status…"Janet stopped were she was and looked to Jace, he couldn't tell what her emotion was as there was so many.

"Dead…" Jace felt his whole world break apart as it showed a picture of Danyellah and in red lettering saying 'deceased'. Jace took the key board as he tried to find the one thing that plagued his mind. "What are you-" "I want to know who the hell our father is!"

Jace was violently tapping the keyboard as he looked through his and Janet's files. Janet however, was taken aback by her brother's sudden attitude, but him being closer to mother didn't surprise her; she felt the empty void in her heart just become bigger.

"What, no, no, no, no, no!" Jace got up from his chair as he just grabbed his head as if trying to process everything. Janet looked at the page.

"The DNA that was to be repeated was through the crossing of…"Janet felt the need to throw up, she ran to garbage in the kitchen as she emptied her stomach.

Raven got up as she went to Janet patting her back. "What happened?" Raven asked worry etched on her face. She looked to Jace who just sat on the couch completely silent.

"Our father, he's…"Janet started to feel her eyes water. "Raymond." Jace responded. Jace got up as he went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked as she walked Janet to the couch. Jace didn't say anything as he left.

Janet finally let herself cry.

**-Do What's Right-**

Raychale slammed her hands on the desk at the information she just heard. "What! Your saying that…" Raymond kept going.

"Yes, the two children you fought. They were your brother and sister."

"You, you son of a bitch!" Raychale swore as her aura glowed.

"By this time they probably already know this information due to the flash drive they stole. And due to me not knowing ere they are I'm I need of a new subject…" Just then the door to the room opened several guards came in.

"So that's how it's going to be, this isn't over." Raychale disappeared once again in a blue flash.

**-Do What's Right-**

"So that's what happened." The Titans just heard the news , Janet was too mortified and Jace was nowhere to be seen, so Raven told the rest of the team what happened. The team went around the town looking for Jace to no avail. Finally, Raven found him on the roof of the tower.

"Jace." Raven started.

"Why did this have to happen? It's like some cruel joke or something." Raven went up to Jace.

"I know how you feel. My father…well he's not exactly the best father figure." Jace turned to Raven. He looked to have spent his time crying. He wiped the tears from his face, his aura looked completely erratic. Just then she got an idea.

"I think learning this will help you learn to control your powers." She sat down as Jace did the same. "Now just do as I do." The two started to meditate as Jace felt his mind finally calm. Jace meditated on what to do next, until he felt a presence in the tower appear.

Jace opened his eyes. "It's her."

**Well that's it for now everyone. Hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. :)**

**Thanks to 10MidnightArrow11 for beta reading the story. Go read ****The Adventures of The Teen Titans Midwest!**** it ties into this story, Jace is The Teen Avenger! **

**Like I said last chapter if anyone is interested in drawing Jace and Janet I would love to see it! Just PM me! :) **

**Alright see you later!**


	8. Chapter 8 The truth hurts

"Jace?" Raven asked, glancing at him. Jace stood up from his spot and turned around. Raychale stood several feet back, her expression unreadable.

"I can tell you know."

"Hmph, so what, you can read minds to?" Jace calmly said turning his back towards the psychic.

Raychale nervously rubbed the back of her neck not knowing what to do, whether to ask if he and his…their sister was alright and how they were taking the news. She walked up to him, but Raven put her hand in front of Raychale stopping her. She simply shook her head.

"Maybe you should see Janet; I think it would be a good idea to talk to her now." Raven whispered to the older teen. Understanding she turned away from the two towards the stairs.

On her way down Raychale couldn't help but think about how lucky she was. She grew up rich in a mansion, went to school, had friends, add her superpowers and she was probably the luckiest person ever. But why her instead of the twins? She still had so many questions for that…monster. How can he do that to his own children?

Raychale was so deep in thought she bumped into someone, landing on her bottom. "Ow." She groaned. She looked up to see the person she was searching for.

"Janet, hey how are you kid?" She got up, looking down at her shorter sibling. She looked different. She had a blank expression on her face as if she wasn't all there. She didn't even respond to her name. She just kept walking. Raychale ran after her down the hall and into her small room.

"Janet?" Janet ignored her and kept walking, to her closet.

"I had a feeling this would happen." Janet's melancholy and monotone voice sent shivers up Raychale's spine. Janet glared at the dark closet and out floated a box, out of the box came a file.

"What's that?" Raychale asked unsure of what her sister was planning. Without a word Janet handed the manila folder to her sister as she walked to her bed.

Raychale was absolutely horrified at what she was reading. "If I'm able to pull this off then I will avenge our mother's death." Janet laid down on her back looking at the ceiling.

"But this is crazy! You'll destroy more than just him! What about the city he's in! They won't stand a chance." Raychale was outraged that she would even consider doing something this crazy.

"Well, I'll be honest, I don't care. But you're my sister, and that's why I showed you that." Janet got up from her bed and went up to her older sister.

"So how 'bout it, will you help me?" Raychale was completely flabbergasted.

Her own sister planned on destroying a city just to kill Raymond? Sure an assassination was one thing, but this…This was completely insane! Raychale wasn't sure she could take Janet. Despite last time, she still hasn't seen her second ability which could be extremely dangerous.

"Janet think rationally about this, ok? Would Jace want you to do something like this?" Raychale watched Janet's fist clench.

"I think I know Jace well enough to know that he would back me up, we would do anything for each other!" Janet snatched the folder out of Raychale's hands. Her expression contorted as she pushed Raychale out of her room. "If you're not with me don't talk to me! I don't want to see your face ever again!" She yelled as she literally threw Raychale out of her room. Raychale got up and brushed herself off.

"Oh Janet…" She felt so bad for her sister, she's been through so much in her life she didn't even deserve, and that's just her. Her brother's mental state on the other hand is slowly deteriorating from all the stress alone.

But Raychale quickly snapped back to reality. She had to stop her! But she won't be able to take on both Janet and Jace she needed help. She needed to tell the Titans about her plan. With that she ran down the hallway to find someone anyone.

-Do What's Right-

As the door closed Janet knew she didn't have much time to pull of what she had planned. Janet took out a pair of communicators that she just acquired this morning, remembering what Robin said.

Flashback to this Morning

"You and your brother deserve these." Robin handed Janet two communicators. Janet took them with a happy look. "With all you and your brother have been through I think it's only fair. Make sure you give that to your brother when you two find out about Raymond." Robin smiled and left to his room.

End flashback

A tear went down Janet's face as she put the two communicators on her bed. Going to her desk she took out paper and a pencil and spilled her thoughts onto the crisp white parchment.

-Do What's Right-

The afternoon sun shined dimly as the day passed very slowly. Jace was in the same spot as last time but sitting down as he looked at the city. Raven had gone to the common room when Robin called her, he sounded urgent.

So Jace sat alone not knowing what to do anymore. He looked over the side of the tower looking at the drop. Wondering if the fall would…

"No! No!" Jace grabbed his head as he started to get a head ach, just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw Janet. He stood up quickly and stared at her. She looked pale and looked as if she was crying. But Jace saw that beyond that she had a look of determination.

"Jace ,Janet!" The twins turned to see the whole team of Titans along with Raychale.

"What's going on?" Jace asked going up to the Titans.

"Jace, your sister wants to kill Raymond. But the way she wants to do it, it's totally crazy! She's going to send off missiles to do it!" Raychale went to her brother hoping he wouldn't do what she thought he might.

Jace turned to his sister whose expression didn't change. "I'm sorry, but I knew she would do something like this eventually. The psychic link we have showed me everything," Jace started to back up towards his twin.

"And I already made my choice." Jace stood next to his sister. "I don't want to kill all those people. But I will do what I have to, to protect her." Jace's eyes flickered a black aura for a moment.

"Well then I guess there's no way around it." Robin's shoulders slumped, but only for a second as they got battle ready. Jace looked to Janet with an unsure look on his face, knowing they couldn't take them all. Janet smiled at Jace.

"This seems a little unfair don't you think?" Janet's eyes turned white in aura. "But maybe I can even it out." Just then another Janet came out from behind the original, then another and another until they were even on both sides.

"So this is your second ability aye?" Raychale crossed her arms. "I've been wondering what it was."

"I'll be honest I hate using it. But I figured 'what the hell'."

"Titans GO!" With that the battle began. The first Janet clone was going against Starfire, who had a hurt written all over her face.

"Hmph." Janet threw several energy balls at Starfire who swiftly dodged and countered with starbolts, several hit the clone, but it easily shook it off. It rushed to Starfire and put a well-placed kick to her gut. But Starfire grabbed the foot and slammed clone into the ground making it crack as it grunted in pain. Taking this chance the clone sent a large laser at the alien at close range, sending her of the edge of the tower. However she just flew back up to face the clone again.

The clones that were facing Cyborg and Beastboy weren't having as much luck. The two were cornered at the edge of the tower. Beastboy was a T-Rex trying to chomp the Janet clone, while Cyborg was having a beam struggle with the other.

The explosion of the beam struggle sent the Janet clone off the edge. "Janet!" Cyborg yelled, looking down the tower. The clone was hanging on the edge, quickly pulling its self-up. It uppercut Cyborg, sending him back a few feet, while Beastboy was distracted the clone got up close and punched as hard as it could, making him stumble back.

Raven looked to have no problem holding off the clone as all she had to do was keep away from the balls of energy, but then an icy pain came from behind as she saw several energy balls making a roundtrip.

The original Janet and Robin were going head to head, each not letting up on the other. "You're getting weaker." Robin looked at how tired Janet was already getting.

"It's still enough to beat you." Janet took a step but fell on her knees breathing heavy. Robin was about to knock Janet out but then a black shield protected her.

A few meters away Jace had his hand out towards Janet. Jace focused again to Raychale, who was moving too fast to land a hit on. She however seemed to enjoy the fight, despite the gravity of the situation. She giggled, and in a flash Raychale attacked Jace, not letting him even get a chance to dodge. He had no idea what she was going to do next.

They were going to lose, the clones were losing and the original was almost completely out of commission he didn't know what to do.

Raychale finally got a punch into his face; taking this chance Jace grabbed it. Thinking like Janet he put her in a sleeper hold choking her. "Ugh." Raychale struggled she was about to pass out when Robin came in with a flying kick, costing Jace his grip.

Tumbling off to the side Jace caught the side of the ledge and pulled himself up. To his horror he saw Raven take all of the clones and throw them at his shield. It broke and the clones returned to its original body.

Finally getting himself off the ledge he sent a sword beam at the group of heroes getting them to back up. As he ran to his twin who was now on her back breathing heavy but trying to get up.

"It's over you two!" The Titans were tired but not completely out of the game. Jace felt his anger come to a tittering point. His eyes started to glow with a black aura, and his sword started to overflow with energy.

"Calm down Jace." Robin said with worry.

"Ha, I'm sorry but at this point I really don't care." Jace took his sword and stabbed it into the ground. The sword made a giant black dome around the Titans and Raychale.

The Teens tried to get out of it to no avail. Jace ran to his twin almost tripping and kneeled next to her. He was so confused at what to do now. "I-I-I don't know what to do Janet. I don't know what to do anymore. Everything's falling apart." Jace held his twin up starting to cry. Janet just smiled.

"I'm just glad you're still on my side." Janet looked at her brother.

"Heh, we're twins, your part of me and I don't know what I'd do without you." Jace said as he got to help his sister to her feet her knees shaking.

"That won't keep them in there forever." The black shield the sword was conjuring was beginning to crack as the Titans started to break through the barrier.

"Hold my hand; I'm not sure this will work." Taking her brothers hand Janet started to focus, White electricity started to crackling around the two and in a flash the twins disappeared.

-Do What's Right-

"Damn it!" Raychale swore as the team escaped the dome shield. "Since when could they teleport?" Raychale went to the spot inspecting it.

The Titans however stayed where they were looking at Jace's sword. As it was still stuck in the ground. "They're gone. Why did this have to happen?" Robin fell to his knees.

**A/N: Thanks to 10MidnightArrow11 for the Beta. And it's hard to believe that this story will soon come to an end. However I will come back and re-write this story when I get better! Maybe fill any holes I missed or something I want to add. :) Check out The Adventures of The Teen Titans Midwest! By my favorite beta reader!**

**Also check out my other story Symphony of the Eight, it features Janet, Jace and many other peoples OCs. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just the OCs...**


	9. Chapter 9 The End of A Family

Chapter 9: The End of A Family

In a flash of white light Jace and Janet were flung from where they were. Jace rolled off the edge of the building as Janet skidded back on her feet. They stayed there for a few minutes before Jace went over the side and threw up, Janet catching her breath. She turned around looking out to the city.

"Ah, Traverse City. It's beautiful isn't it?" Janet said looking out the top of the tallest building.

Jace was over the side of the building throwing up what little food was in his stomach. "Ah, never teleport me again!" Jace called putting his head back up laying on the concrete roof. "Janet, what do we do now?" Jace asked not bothering to get up.

Janet smiled as she turned to her brother. "Simple, while we were having our little battle with our former friends I sent off a few clones to get what we needed to pull this off."

Jace got up looking at Janet with a surprised look. "So that's why you were so weak when we were fighting the Titans." Jace sighed in realization.

"Yep, they should be here soon in that jet you crashed in." Janet walked up to Jace holding out her hand to help him up.

"Wait since when was it fixed?" Jace asked scratching his head not remembering.

"Oh, I think Cyborg fixed it while we were unconscious the first time we met or something like that, I can't exactly remember. But, at this point it doesn't really matter." Janet turned to look her brother in the eyes. "Raymond will be meeting another ex-boss of mine Lex Luthor. He was such an ass hole you can't imagine." Janet rubbed her temples. "It will take place in three days, in this very city. My clone will be here in about an hour so don't attract any attention." Opening her eyes Janet looked out at the sunset.

-Do What's Right-

"This is terrible! We have no idea what could happen if they succeed. It could be catastrophic!" Raychale paced back and forth in the same spot. Robin was at the computer with Cyborg. Beastboy went to the garage and armory, as Starfire searched the city, reporting in every so often with no results. Raven was focusing, trying to trace the energy of Jace's sword.

"How did she…" Robin furiously tapped at the keyboard. "Darn it!" Robin smashed his fists on the keyboard. "She somehow got into the system. She used us!" Raychale looked towards Robin.

"What is it?"

"She took some of our weapon blue prints and files." Raychale brought a hand to her head in frustration as she went back to her pacing.

Robin turned from his chair and walked over to Raven, who was still focusing.

"Raven we need something, anything, anything at all."

Raven opened her eyes looking to Robin as if disturbed. "I can't find him, his power, it's almost like nothing I've ever felt before." Raven grabbed the sword looking at it as if still trying to understand.

Beastboy came bursting out of the right wing door of the common room. "Guys, it's gone! Jace's jet, some of the equipment's gone too!"

"She…She's really gonna do it!" Raychale sat down at the couch. "If we have to stop them, we'll to-." Raychale didn't dare finish her sentence, but the Titans already knew the answer.

"Well are we really about to do this, I mean we can't right?" Beastboy asked as he walked down the stairs to the couch.

Robin thought for a second but knew only one person that could help them with a dilemma as big as this one. "Cyborg, call Poseidon."

-Do What's Right-

The two twins were bored on top the tall building with nothing to do. Janet leaned on the ledge looking out towards the city; Jace was meditating but finding it hard to truly focus, like last time. His mind started to drift off, and then he remembered Janet's ability and wondered how it worked.

"I wonder how exactly you know what to do when you clone yourself. Do you have to split your mind or…?" Jace asked bored.

"Naw, all of my clones are me but…" Janet stopped for a second, thinking, rubbing her face. "Well I guess they all just have their own objective. I think of it, they do it." She explained.

"You know they'll find us right? The Titans." Jace told Janet getting up from where he was. Janet just sighed in response.

"Well, if they find us before it's time, then I'll just do what I do best." She reassured Jace who just rubbed his temples feeling another head ach coming on.

Just then a low buzz sounded behind the two. The Jet landed and out came another Janet along with the black laptop she was on. "Alright! Now that I've got everything I needed we can start!" It said not looking up.

Jace was confused though. "Wait, how are we gonna make a missile?" Jace asked. He looked around the Jet then back at the Janets.

"The supplies we'll need, like blow-torches, and extra napalm and all that is in the Jet." It answered not looking up from the laptop.

That caught Jace's interest and he looked over its shoulder at the laptop. "Wait a second, are you planning on turning the Jet into a fully functional missile?" Jace asked genuinely surprised at the plan. 'I should think more like Janet' Jace thought to himself with a smile.

"Ok, so now that we got everything we can start making this a reality." The clone said closing the laptop. It handed the laptop to Jace as it merged back with the original. Janet sighed, she looked brand new.

"You should use that more. That way I don't have to keep saving your ass." Jace smirked as he went towards the Jet.

-Do What's Right-

Later at the Titans Tower. A teen with sandy hair and a dark blue jump suit stood in the middle of the common room with Raychale and the other Titans. "Looks like you've got a problem on your hands."

Robin explained the entire situation from Jace's first appearance to their teleportation a few hours prior. "Sounds dangerous, but I'm sure I can handle it."

Raychale couldn't help but raise a brow. "Well, well, well a little overconfident are we?" Raychale mocked.

"It's just some kid and his sister, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal." Poseidon crossed his arms.

"You do realize they practically took down the Titans, and _me_?"

"And now you have someone to even the odds." Poseidon flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Hmm I like your...is optimism the right word for someone talking about beating people up?" Raychale turned to the Titans as she searched for the words. "What I mean is, you've got the makings of a leader." Raychale's compliment made both of them crack a smile. Hers turned into a smirk. "Could use some humility though." She giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you guys have a way of finding them?" They all shook their heads. Then Poseidon turned to Raychale. "Hey, you have the same powers as the sibling's right?" Raychale nodded to his question but then her face lit up with a smile.

"Oh, I get it, maybe I can trace where they went! I'll follow the energy of Jace's sword." Raychale looked around and saw that Raven still had the sword. Raychale got up from her seat on the couch, going to Raven outstretching her hand. Raven hesitantly gave Raychale the sword which earned a quick look from Poseidon and Robin but was quickly dismissed when she handed it to the older girl.

"Ok, now that we got the sword." Raychale closed her eyes focusing on the energy. Raychale felt herself separate from her body. Everything was black with a white outline. Suddenly she sped out of the tower like a speeding bullet, landing on top of a building.

The teen squinted seeing two silhouettes working on what looked like a rocket. One of them stopped and stared in her direction.

"What is it?" Janet asked. The Jace silhouette walked to the currently invisible Raychale.

"I feel something. I don't know what it is…" Jace scratched his head.

"Well whatever it is can wait, we need to complete the missile before they get in the city." Janet looked back to her work.

"Alright." Jace walked back to what he was doing and glanced back. "I wonder how Raychale's doing." Jace's thoughts allowed.

"Probably helping them find us. Probably doesn't want us to kill her darling dad!" Janet clearly sounded irritated.

"Well whatever, in two days, during that meeting he has, it won't matter anymore." Janet smirked.

"I feel bad for all those innocent people." Jace contemplated the aftermath.

"Well that's too bad for them. But, tell me this, we're they experimented on? We're they forced to join an army they didn't want to join? Was their mother killed by some guy? And is there sister the most privileged rich girl there is, with NO idea what their siblings went through just to get this far! And no one, and no snooty rich girl, robot boy, alien, green kid, goth girl, or some boy hiding behind a mask, is gonna keep me from killing that bastard! Janet slammed her balled fist in the concrete making a small crater.

But Janet then took a breath. "And besides we WILL NEVER be real heroes if we let this guy go around terrorizing people!" Janets voice cracked alittle but Jace never caught it.

"I guess you're right. They wouldn't understand where we come from." Jace grabbed the wrench and continued to work on the missile.

Raychale was on the verge of tears, but she shook the thoughts out of her head. She looked around for any sign of were exactly they were. Looking over the side of the building she recognized the tower.

-Flashback to 11 years ago-

A young Raychale and Raymond were on top of the very same building. The sun was beginning to set on what she remembered as the best day of her life with her dad. "Daddy isn't it pretty?" Asked the young Raychale. Raymond smiled as he held his daughter up. "Sure is sweetie, and one day we'll come back here." The little Raychale pouted her lips.

"You promise?" He just smiled in return.

"Promise."

-End Flashback-

-Do What's Right-

"Will she be alright?" Beastboy asked waving his hand in front of her face, but she didn't move an inch.

"Give her a minute." Robin said looking out the window to the city. Raychale opened her eyes sharply taking in a large breath of air. She started sweating; the Titans went to her, calming her down.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Poseidon asked getting right to the point.

"I know where they are. Their on the tallest building in Traverse City." Robin had a look of pure shock; Poseidon gawked at her with same look and then shifted his eyes the Robin.

"What? What is it?" Raychale asked getting up with the help of the other Titans.

"We were planning on making a new branch of the Titans there. Raychale can you teleport us there?" Raychale shook her head.

"Then it looks like we're flying." Poseidon said walking in the direction of the hanger.

-Do What's Right-

"Wow I can't believe it's almost done." Janet smiled looking at the upright missile. Her clones were at work putting the last wires together. The original Janet was holding the laptop typing the program needed to launch the rocket. "Alright." With a click the Janet clone put the last wire together. "Got it!" It said excited, as it exited the weapon. Jace psychically lifted the metal and screwed in the bolts. "Now all we have to do is wait." The Janet clones all returned back to the original. Jace looked at the missile and then over the ledge of the building at the unsuspecting citizens of the city who's lives will undoubtedly change forever.

'This isn't right but…he deserves it. Right? Make my sister happy, the only family that I have that's really left? Yea, I have to protect her. And no matter what happens I can't fail!' Jace turned back to his sister who turned to him and smiled.

"Jace, incase this doesn't work out, and I'm pretty sure it will," Janet reached into her pocket taking out a tan ribbon. "I remember getting this the day we had our accident. Mom gave this too me as a good luck charm I think. It's all fuzzy but I remember her giving it to me. Now I want you to keep it safe." Jace pushed the ribbon away, instead hugging his sister.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I can't lose anything else." Janet hugged him back.

"I know you won't." Janet released their embrace as she put the ribbon back in her pocket. "And I know they'll be here soon."

"Well then, we should entertain our guest, they're here." On the horizon Jace saw the orange Titan ship approaching fast. Jace sharply turned to his sister his face filled with worry. Janet stayed calm and reached into her pockets taking out her fingerless gloves.

The ship sped over the building and hovered on the opposite end of the building. "You ready brother?" Jace looked to her brother in a quick glance. He just frowned and went closer to the ship. The Titans came out of the ship along with Raychale and someone they hadn't seen before.

"Who's the douche bag?" Janet asked with a smile, Jace chuckled crossing his arms.

The new boy gave a pissed of look but quickly calmed down. "Call me Poseidon." Water started to surround Poseidon as the others got ready.

"Guys, I'm sorry this had to happen." Jace apologized.

"I don't blame you, and you're right, I'm just a lucky rich kid. But-."

"That doesn't give you the right to kill all those people!" Robin got battle ready along with the other teens. Janet got ready but Jace stayed in his same position.

"I just did what I felt was right." Jace's eyes started to glow.

"What's that noise?" Poseidon asked. The Titans looked at the direction that they just came from, it sounded like a sonic boom. Moments later Jace's sword swooped into the air and stopped just inches from the concrete roof, as it floated to its master. Jace's usually scared or unsure demeanor was completely gone a he grabbed the sword.

"That's new." Beast boy started to shake.

"We can take them." Robin said unfazed by the display.

"Titans GO, take out the missile!" Robin yelled, as a black shield surrounded the missile.

Cyborg sent a Cy-blast towards the twins. Jace swung his sword as the blasts evened out. Janet went to Robin and Poseidon as the others focused on Jace. Jace just smiled as he held his hand up towards Raychale who suddenly started moving on its own.

"What are you doing?" Raychale's body crashed against Raven and Starfire, grounding them. Raven, Starfire and Raychale struggling to get up.

"AAAYIIE! I cannot move!" Starfire shrieked.

"Starfire, none of us can." Raven thrashed about.

"There, that makes things easier for me." Jace muttered. Beastboy turned into a gorilla trying to smash the psychic. 'Think like Janet, what would she do?'

Jace got an idea and he ran to Cyborg as the robot sent another beam. Jace skidded under the robot's legs rolling, himself upright. Jace then kicked him as hard as he could to the green beast so they crashed into each other. He looked to his sister who looked to be doing fine.

Janet ducked under the water and back-flipped away from Robin's downward kick, she sent several balls of energy towards the two heroes. Robin sidestepped and flipped over it as Poseidon rolled and used the water to shield himself.

Janet dug her hands into the concrete lifting a large chunk, throwing it at the two. Robin jumped over the rubble. Janet however met him in the middle; she was directly in front of the boy wonder. She grabbed Robin and tossed him to the ground making a crack on the concrete.

"Now stay there." She stood over the unconscious Titan, looking to the other boy.

"So, it's just you and me water boy," She looked him over again. "You know you're kind of cute. Too bad I have to mess up your face." She smashed her fist together as white lightning started to manifest around her. Poseidon readied his water for what was about to come.

Jace was playing cat and mouse with the two male Titans while the girls stayed trapped by Jace's power. Jace dodged another beam from Cyborg. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back and fell over.

"We're free!" Raychale yelled.

Raven took parts of the building, throwing them at Jace. Jace put his shield up but the third piece hit his shield he was sent back. He was surrounded by the time he stood up.

"Gee, you guys don't give up, do you?" Jace's sword overflowed with energy. He stabbed his sword in the ground and a huge explosion rocked the building. Everyone felt their energy leave them as the explosion dissipated. The only ones left standing were Janet and Poseidon.

Everyone was absolutely exhausted, but Janet and Poseidon were still at it. Janet threw several balls of energy that Poseidon scarcely managed to dodge. Janet started to feel the weight of her powers; she was barely staying on her feet.

"You're not going to beat me. I won't give up till that bastard dies." Janet's words started to slurred together, as she landed on her knees.

Poseidon took this chance and shot an icy stream of water to the weak girl. "No," Jace yelled getting up and running to his sister. The stream went straight through the girl's chest. "Augh!" Jace fell to the ground in pure agony. But not losing sight Jace crawled to his sibling as she started coughing up blood. "No, uh," Jace put a shield around his sister tying to heal her to no avail, nothing was happening. Jace started to shake, grabbing his sister's head as he started to become misty eyed.

"Jace..." Janet's voice was weak, barely a whisper as she coughed up more blood. She held up the same ribbon from before, Jace took it with his free hand, as her hand fell. "I'm so sorry; I just dragged you along all this time."

Jace smiled. "No, I just wanted what you wanted. Please, I can't live without you, you're my other half. Half of me will be gone without you."

"I love you Jace." Janet leaned her head against Jace's chest. "Augh!" Jace doubled over and touched his lips seeing the blood.

The Titans started helping each other up. All of them beat up, struggling to stand. "Jace we're so sorry."

Jace gently let his sister's head down, taking off her fingerless gloves. "Sorry? Well I'm sorry too." Jace turned around his eyes glowed, he put on her gloves. "I'm sorry about what I'm going to do to you. Some of you here." He violently pointed to his right. "Some over there." He pointed to his left. "And some all the way over there, SPLATTERING THE PAVEMENT!" He pointed directly at Poseidon.

Jace tied the ribbon to his sword. He ignored the others, focusing mainly on his sister's killer.

Jace's aura overflowed out of his body but started becoming more focused and defined to black, electric like currents. Jace sent a large sword beam towards the team. The team dodged but while they weren't looking Jace sped forward. He round-housed Raychale, sending her to the edge of the building. Cyborg swung at Jace, but Jace caught it slicing Cyborg's arm clean off.

Beastboy rammed Jace's side as a rhino, trampling the boy. The titans looked to Jace thinking it was over, but helped himself up as his wounds easily healed. "You can't win." Jace's voice eerily mixed with Janet's voice.

Raven sent her magic to grab the boy but Jace stabbed his sword in the ground making a one sided shield. Starfire flew to Jace punching through his shield and landed a good punch at his face making him fly back towards his shield, making it crack. Jace's sword skidded out of his hands.

"He's almost done." Robin said taking out his staff, running at the boy. Robin did a jump attack to the weakened Jace but was blocked by Jace's sword that swung on its own. Jace stood. Robin couldn't see Jace's eyes anymore due to the amount of energy flowing out of them.

"This is insane Jace! You shouldn't do this it's over!" Jace remained silent as he looked to his sister's body. "It's over when he dies!" He stared at Poseidon and shouted before he ran towards Robin. Robin was kept busy by the barrage of attacks by Jace's sword.

Jace ran past the boy wonder taking his sword in the process.

Poseidon shot the same blast of water he used on the other sibling at Jace but Jace still charged at him unhindered, looking to lop his head off. Speeding through the Titans, Jace jumped and tackled the exhausted Poseidon, holding his sword up.

"Jace wait don't do it!" Raven called. Jace hesitated holding the blade above Poseidon's neck.

"Why shouldn't I? I should just kill him!" Raven took off her hood.

"Because you know what will happen if you go down that road, you'll be no better than Raymond." Jace started to put his sword down. But then Poseidon blasted Jace with water as it surrounded him.

Jace was blown off Poseidon and was floating in the air in a prison of rushing water. He couldn't breathe. He reached towards his sister while the world around him turned black. The shield around the missile disappeared as Jace went limp in the water.

"Poseidon stop!" Robin yelled. Poseidon dispersed the water immediately. Jace slumped to the ground in a large thump. Despite missing an arm Cyborg went to Jace checking if he was alright.

"What was that?! You weren't supposed to kill them!" Robin ran his hand through his hair. He then looked at the battered and broken teens.

"Sorry man, but we saved the day right? The city's safe and we're alive. Besides I just flooded his lungs. He blacked out, but he'll be fine in under an hour."

Raychale knelled next to her siblings.

"This just shows how much the Titans are needed here." Robin said looking at the two he then turned to Raychale. "What are you going to do now?" Robin asked looking to older teen.

"I'm going to take him to the Asylum. His minds broken, he'll be better off there. I'll just keep an eye on the city so your new 'team' doesn't get themselves killed." She winked to Poseidon as she picked her little brother up disappearing.

-Do What's Right-

-3 weeks later-

Jace was kept underground as to not completely tear down the asylum during his many tantrums.

Jace kicked the cold concrete walls with massive force. "Why did this have to happen to me? I did my best to keep my friends, make my sister happy!...But, what we were going to do was wrong… No it was for her and that bastard deserved it." Then he thought of him. Putting his head against the wall he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I swear by my sister's death…when I get out of this prison, I will kill you, Poseidon!" Jace roared as he punched the walls of the asylum. Jace looked around seeing the same white room he started in. Remembering his mom he stopped. She wouldn't want him to do this. Jace took deep breaths.

Jace remembered what Raven said and sat down as he meditated on what to do next…

RECONECT: TEEN TITANS MIDWEST!

**Well that's all there is except for the epilogue which doesn't really have a schedule at this point. So until then I hope you all enjoyed my story. Now check out The Adventures of The Teen Titans Midwest! made by hat awesome Beta Reader 10MidnighArrow11! Hmmm what should I do next for a story? Any ideas? Review and all that stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just the OCs, and Poseidon is owned by 10MidnightArrow11**


	10. Chapter 10 Epiloge: The Letter

'To my Children'

If you are reading this message then it means I have passed on, it pains me to be writing this and to not see you all grow up but I feel that fate has a different …

To my first born. I am sorry we have never truly met, your father never even told me your name. I never even got to look at you. But, I wanted to name you Miya after your grandmother, although they have passed. But _HE_ would have none of it.

As you may have figured out by now you were the first experiment. Experiment X, put in with modified DNA from a previously dispended super soldier project. It was supposed to make natural humans and make them from birth into weapons. However, you were a failure. No powers, besides above average intelligence, but I think that might have come from my side of the family. I don't know if you are alive…but if you are I hope you're happy.

Now, to my beautiful twins Janet and Jace. I wanted to tell you just how truly sorry I am. I dedicated my whole life to science. When I graduated my professor recommended me to this program. I wish I never took it! I took it so willingly and I thought I was ready for whatever may come next. I felt so accomplished when they found out that you had powers. I felt so proud that I made history.

But over the years I watched as you grew, and I loved you both so much. But I felt so helpless and I was so afraid. For both your lives and my own and I never could have known what would happen next. When you almost killed Janet, I had this overwhelming feeling to protect you both not from yourselves. But from them, I knew that they would take this opportunity to conduct experiments and use Janet for something he refuses to tell me. Well when the time is right I will help Jace get out of this place. You were much too young now. But, perhaps when you could take care of yourself I will find a way.

To all of you please be safe.

-Your Mother Danyellah Strongfield-

Raychale rubbed her head as she finished reading the letter. She had just teleported to her room back at the mansion to gather her things. Until she spotted the letter on her dresser no sign on how it got there. The letter its self was simple enough but some of the text was smudged, probably from tears. Now possessing what she had just read through she couldn't believe it. Reading through it a second and a third time she plopped down on her couch.

Looking up and around her new apartment she wondered how Jace has been doing. She heard about his exploits as 'The Teen Avenger', and started to wonder what will happen next. Even with the little time she spent with her sibling she felt close to them. She put the letter on the wooden coffee table and walked to the nearby open window. Looking out side, the views had the perfect view of the city, and off in the distance a giant 'T' could be seen standing tall.

She sighed as she closed the window. She slowly walked to the front door thinking of the letter once again. Thinking about her mother why her father kept her, and how she got her powers.

At the door she slipped into her shoes pulling the laces tight. While doing so her mind started to wonder about her next move. She needed to know what exactly this project was why this was happening and if she remembered correctly Lex Luthor had something to do with it.

Reaching into her hoodie pocket she took out keys. Leaving the apartment she locked the door and headed downstairs. She then started to reminisce about the time before any of this happened. How she was about to go to college for business. Her graduation, her friends, Prom with that cute boy her father didn't approve of.

It brought a smile to her face thinking about it, as she reached the street she heard an explosion nearby. Interested she ran down the street towards the smoke. Looking ahead she spotted several prisoners getting away. She was about to intervene until she saw as the prison was surrounded in a large black dome.

She cracked a smile as she quickly teleported on top of a nearby building watching as the show proceeded. She watched and as the prisoners was starting to be dealt with. Looking closer Raychale saw someone coming behind Jace. Quickly she ran to the stocky prisoner and quickly punched the prisoner as Jace turned around seeing him just crumple to the ground.

Raychale was back atop her perch looking over the sight. After everything was taken care of Raychale was about to leave until she saw some kids looking around the same age a Jace leaving the area. She was about to peruse them, but remembered that she had to stay hidden.

Seeing Jace drive off she pulled up her right sleeve showing a watch. It was time to go, the fire was still going seeing Jace wasn't around she quickly ran around the building making a sound like thunder before she teleported away.

All the law enforcement looked bewildered by the sudden absence of the fire. However seeing that everything was fine they just ignored it.

-Do What's Right-

Words started to echo in Raychales head saying the same thing over and over again.

'Jace…'

Raychale walked into a dark corridor. 'I have to find out more about this Experiment project and shut it down…' Taking a right into a light filled room. "Hopefully along the way I can find a way to bring you back."

Raychale Looked up at the pod filled with a preserving like liquid holding Janet.

'Jace'

Janets voice rang again in Raychales head.

"I know I miss him too, but I think for now he will need us when it's truly time. For now we just have to wait." Raychale put her hands against the cold glass. "But, I will do my best to find out exactly what I have to do to keep history from repeating itself." She promised.

She turned heading off to whatever will be her first destination.

**Yep! The next story is going to be about Raychale and the experiment project! I'm debating on whether or not I should put this hear or on fictionpress because a lot of it will be coming off of my imagination. However I might manage anyway. Yes I'm back after a little writers block, and start of senior year, I'm back in full force! With my beta reader nowhere to be found I had to do this myself so excuse the mistakes. Review and tell me what you think of the new story! **

**P.S. Sorry for those waiting for ,Symphony of the Eight, It's a lot for just one person to write. And I surprisingly I got a lot of bad messages saying I did them wrong. I'm sorry. **


End file.
